bullspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Season 2009-10
Pre-Season 2009-10 The '2009-10 pre-season campaign '''began on 9 July 2009. United won twice, drew once and lost four times. __FORCETOC__ __TOC__ The Bulls began arranging pre-season matches as early as April 28th 2009, when it was announced that Hereford would play host to a Bristol Rovers side. This game would eventually take place, three months later, on the 28th July. A further 6 friendlies were announnced, leaving a schedule of 7 games. Edgar Street would play host to; Walsall, a Wolves XI, Bristol City and Bristol Rovers. Hereford would travel to Peagasus, Wellington and Kidderminster. Early rumours suggested that a Manchester United side may visit Edgar Street, for the first time in eight years, however this was squashed with Graham Turner telling BBC Hereford & Worcester "Manchester United have got a full programme so they weren't able to accomodate us this pre-season". Nontheless, Turner was happy with the pre-season lineup, declaring three of the games as 'attractive'. On Thursday 9th July, the Bulls eased passed local side Peagasus 3-0, in their first game of the season. Hereford used a total of twenty-one players during the match, including numerous trialists. Lee Morris, at that time unsigned, opened the scoring when he turned his man, before sliding home left-footed finish. Sam Gwynne, and a deflected Jamie Tolley strike added to the scoring to give Hereford a comfortable opening win. On the 8th July, Bristol City became the first visitors to Edgar Street, in the pre-season campaign. Mid way through the first half, Lee Morris continued his impressive pre-season campaign, when he converted Marc Pugh's cross to give Hereford a 1-0 lead. However, on the sixtieth minute, Cole Skuse fired home from close range for Bristol City. Then, as the game drew to a close, Tristan Plummer scored the decisive second for Bristol City. The Bulls continued their pre-season campaign, in the Herefordshire FA senior cup. The Bulls dismantled a Wellington side 8-0, with Leon Constantine (2), Lee Morris (2), Tomi Ameobi (2), Marc Pugh and Kenny Lunt all adding their names to the scoresheet. Hereford then made the short trip to Kidderminster, to play more competitive opposition. The Conference side, defeated Hereford 3-2, with Kidderminster being 2-0 to the good before half time. It was a very disappointing display from Hereford, with Padovani, and Ameobi the Bulls scorers. Hereford looked to bounce back from the disappointment of Kidderminster against a Wolves XI, on the 25th July. The Bulls put in a much improved performance, but were unable to score and the game finished 0-0, with Morris spurning the Bulls best opportunity. In the Bulls penultimate pre-season match, another poor display saw them succumb to a 2-1 defeat. After a goalless first half, Rovers took the lead early in the second, Jo Kuffour skipping past two bulls player before striking under the body of Adam Bartlett. Mid way through the second half, Hereford were given the chance to level. Morris rushed into the penalty area, before his legs were clipped, and the referee duly pointed to the spot. Morris, picked himself up, but his penalty, struck the crossbar, before deflecting to safety. Rovers then doubled their advantaged, sub 'keeper Chris Adamson couldn't hold Ricky Lamber's well struck shot, and the ball fell to the feet of Jo Kuffour who tapped in for his second. The Bulls grabbed a goal back, late in the second half, when Rovers' David Pipe chested Franck Padovani's cross into his own net. The Bulls final pre-season took place on the first day of August, when Walsall ran out 1-0 winners in a low key affair. Lee Morris finished the pre-season period as top goalscorer, with four goals. Kenny Lunt, Adam Bartlett, and Ryan Green were the only players to start all seven games. Hereford used a total of thirty-one players, in the seven pre-season games. Kenny Lunt was awarded he captains armband for much of the pre-season. Results Squad Statistics Unsigned Trialists ''This is a list of trialists who appeared for Hereford during the 2009-10 pre-season, but did not sign contractual terms.